Skeens Throws Bongo Up to the Sun and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Mundy ungrounds Angel and gets grounded) Skeens was dismayed. Skeens: Man! I can't believe Mundy got grounded for ungrounding Angel because Bongo cheated on her. Angel got grounded by his dad, thanks to Bongo! That Bongo is going to pay for this! What shall I do? Then Skeens thought of something. Skeens: I know! I will throw Bongo up to the sun. Skeens went off to find Bongo, and then he entered the park. He walked over to the spot where Bongo was standing, and quick as a flash he picked Bongo up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Bongo: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Skeens: No. I won't let you go. You have cheated on Angel and my friend Mundy has to unground her. But no, he's grounded because of you. And Angel got grounded by his dad, thanks to you! Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Skeens began to swing Bongo round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Bongo was just a blurry circle going round and round Skeens' head. Suddenly, Skeens let go of Bongo's leg, and Bongo went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Bongo crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Skeens, and he ate it up. Skeens: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Skeens cheered. Skeens: Yaaaaaay! Bongo is dead for good! He'll never ever cheat on Angel ever again! That's what he gets for cheating on Angel. Back home, Skeens' dad was furious and upset with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you throw Bongo up to the hot sun!? Where did you get the idea from? Skeens: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. Bongo cheated on Angel, and Mundy has to unground Angel. But no, Mundy's grounded for that and Angel got grounded by his dad, thanks to Bongo. That's why I have to throw him up to the sun, and he deserves it. That's what he gets for cheating on Angel. Skeens' dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole week with no computer! Go to your room right now! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Joey as Bongo Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff